The Phantom's Forgotten
by phantoms angels
Summary: Rating is just to be on the safe side. And if we told you what it was about, it wouldnt be a mystery to you then. So it takes all the drama away.....Just read!
1. Prologue

The Phantom's Forgotten  
  
By Phantom's Angels @}--,---  
  
The train whistle echoed through the station as the rain poured down. Amid the rushing crowd, a man in a mask crouched, waiting for his chance. He searched for his prey, his dark eyes skimming the crowd.  
  
Finally, they landed upon to young adults fighting, sitting with their back to a basket. Creeping up, he placed the contents of the basket inside his black leather bag. The bundle whimpered.  
  
The couple continued to quarrel, completely unaware of him. Young fools, the man thought. Silently he joined the crowd, blending in and walking away. Suddenly the woman turned to the basket.  
  
Seeing it empty, she screamed and leapt to her feet. "Police! Help!"  
  
The young man, his face covered with a hood, stood quickly and whispered something to his companion. She quieted, but only for a moment, a look of defiance on her face.  
  
In his rush to escape, the masked man bumped into several people, shaking the bag. An infant's wail rose above the noisy crowd. He began to run, sweat mixing with the rain pouring down his face. Only a few more yards and he would be safe.  
  
The woman's cry, "My baby! Where is my baby?" caused him to run faster. As policemen appeared, the kidnapper disappeared into an alley. All that was left was an empty basket and the baby's screams echoing into the cold night...  
  
Beneath the young man's hood, a hoarse whisper emerged. The voice, beautiful as it was, wavered with pain and loss. The single word rang through his mind as a prayer to a god he never put faith in before. "Angel..."  
  
A/N~ Woo this is gonna be sooooo much fun! R&R, please! Many thanks!  
  
.:*Kat and Sarah*:. 


	2. Phantoms of the Past

~ "Future dreams can never last when you find yourself still living in the past..."~  
  
Erik awoke with a start, his reflexes causing him to sit up abruptly. Cold sweat coated his pale skin as he drank in the horror of the dream. As he looked about the dark room, he fingered the bed sheet, grasped at his person, in an attempt to reassure himself.  
  
Taking a deep breath, he calmed his beating heart. After several minutes of deafening silence, he sighed and laid back down into his coffin. In an attempt to erase the dream from his mind, he turned his thoughts to something more pleasant: his angel.  
  
Her moonlit skin, shining gold hair, innocent blue eyes that lowered shyly to the ground at his appearance. Her flirtaceously reluctant ways enticed him; her beautiful lips quivered as his voice thrilled her. How he longed to cover hers with his malformed lips in a kiss.  
  
Her very presence intoxicated him as much as his music. Every word that emerged from her lips was carried on the wings of her pristine voice, so pure, so innocent. Even the thought of her cause heavenly euphoria.  
  
But all too soon, this dream of ecstasy and seduction was ended with a pounding at the door, at which Ayesha hissed. "Damn you, Nadir!" Erik growled to himself as he reluctantly pulled himself from his morbid bed.  
  
At the sound of his voice, Ayesha came, rubbing his leg and purring contently. Scooping her into his arms and stroking her head gently, Erik crooned, "Good morning, my little lady. Lets see what that pesky Daroga wants this time, shall we, my dear?"  
  
Placing the cat on the floor, he put on his dark crimson dressing robe and adjusted his mask carefully. The Oriental silk gleamed in the candlelight, and the white mask caught the delicate glow as Erik moved towards the door.  
  
Outside, Nadir impatiently knocked again.  
  
Erik hid a smile and slowly made his way to the door. "I'm coming, I'm coming!"  
  
"Erik! Let me in!" Finally, Nadir opened the door and let himself in. Before Erik could reply, Nadir spoke up. "Erik! What do you think you are doing?"  
  
Erik replied sarcastically, "Well, I was trying to sleep, but you obviously don't want me doing that!  
  
Rolling his eyes in frustration, Nadir countered, "Be serious, man! A chorus girl? What in heaven's name do you think you are doing? Even if she is Helen of Troy, she can't erase your past! No angel can!"  
  
Erik ignored the comment. "Trying to better the Opera Populaire is what I am doing!"  
  
"You realize you will only be hurting this girl-" Nadir drank in Erik's last words. "The Opera Populaire?" He sneered. "We both know very well Erik, you don't give a damn about the opera."  
  
Heatedly Erik retorted, "Well I bloody care about it now!" Erik turned away.  
  
"What is it about this girl, Erik? What will keep your interest once you are through with her?"  
  
Erik's eyes glazed over as he became distant toward his friend. "She has the voice of an angel." He smiled at the thought.  
  
Nadir stared in a mix of shock and horror. "An angel?" he scoffed. "An angel! Good god, you're obsessed!" Shaking Erik, he added, "And the outcome will not be pleasing for you or her! Let her go, Erik!"  
  
Erik's mind snapped back into reality. He snarled, "I won't give her up! I can't let her go!"  
  
"This isn't about power and possessions Erik! It's about a human life!  
  
"I'm not going to let another angel pass me by! Christine's my second chance!"  
  
"Another angel?" Nadir shouted. "Who's saying the first was one?"  
  
Erik glared at Nadir.  
  
Softer, the Daroga continued. "Who is saying you can have a second chance?"  
  
Containing the emotions pent up over his life, Erik murmured, "If no one's going to give me a second chance, I'll have to make one for myself."  
  
Frustrated, Nadir exclaimed, "Anyone else? This is about you! You will make the same mistakes....."  
  
Erik looked Nadir in the eyes and softened his tone. "Nadir, I'm not going to let life pass me by. I can't mourn forever, despite how much I may want to."  
  
Nadir looked back into his eyes and replied coldly, "Mourning...Did you truly mourn the first time, Erik? You didn't want her!"  
  
"I may have not wanted her, but I loved her nonetheless."  
  
Nadir paused.  
  
Erik looked Nadir in the eyes."Nothing can erase unconditional love."  
  
Slowly Nadir asked, "Why must you place this burden on Christine? She is so young, so impressionable. She is a child of the world, Erik. She cannot love you."  
  
"Christine isn't like everyone else. I know it."  
  
Nadir said bitterly, "Not like everyone else? You think she won't scream in horror at your face, like everyone else? If you know you cannot have her love, then do not try to have her!"  
  
Erik threw his head backward in an ironic laugh. "My friend, there is no doubt she will be frightened, but then who wouldn't?"  
  
Nadir shuddered at Erik's tone. Losing his cool, Nadir roared, "Bloody hell, you fool! You will ruin her!"  
  
Erik stroked his chin thoughtfully, still maintaining his infamous composure. He considered a moment and replied, "Hmm . . . How so?"  
  
"If you truly care for Christine, you will let her go before..." Nadir faltered.  
  
Erik cut in, "I can't let her go. Don't you see?"  
  
Sighing, Nadir admitted, "My friend, I do not only do this for the good of this girl, but for yours. I do not want to see your heart ripped in pieces again."  
  
Erik spoke quicker this time. "She thinks I am her angel of music, and because of that she shows me unconditional love."  
  
Grabbing Erik's shoulders, Nadir cried, "No, you must let her go! Unconditional love? She is under the spell of your bloody voice, Erik! It's not love." Nadir shook Erik slightly. "She hasn't seen you. Met you! Loved you for yourself! Only an angel from hell would condemn a mere child." Nadir muttered.  
  
Erik shrugged Nadir off of him, "All children must grow up someday. I'm simply," he stalled and gestured with his hand while culminating the right words, "speeding up the process."  
  
Nadir turned away coldly. "You think you can."  
  
"Did you know that Christine has no father?"  
  
Nadir continued, " You will find yourself wrong, do not think she will come to you for protection, Erik! You would not take the insecurity of her mind and use it against her! Not if you love her so much.  
  
"She needs someone to shelter her, and no matter what that damn mind of yours may think, I can do it!" Erik banged his fists against the wall in rage.  
  
Sadly Nadir answered, "I have no doubt that you can do it, Erik. But should you?  
  
"I am simply giving her what she needs," Erik resolutely replied.  
  
"She doesn't need an angel!"  
  
"But I do."  
  
Nadir paused, the slowly said, "I cannot encourage you, my lost friend. Nor can I aid you. But I see I cannot stop you."  
  
Suddenly, the teachings of a lifetime caught up with Erik and he suddenly said, "Oh, I am so sorry. It seems I have forgotten my manners." He gestured to a nearby armchair, "Please, have a seat."  
  
Nadir eyed the seat, then sat down. Leaning towards Erik, he entreated one last time, "You refuse to reconsider?"  
  
"I already have, and my answer still stands. But I will promise you this:" Erik began with determination.  
  
Nadir interuppted, "Promise me what erik, the girl's safety? such promises mean little when your temper flares."  
  
"I will not hurt the child, or not intend to at least. After all, I am not that inhuman."  
  
Nadir agreed, "No, not that inhuman." After a moment of silence and reflection, Nadir spoke. "Please, sit, Erik. Something else is on your mind, something quite different from angels, I think  
  
Erik took a seat and replied in a sigh, "To tell you the truth, Nadir, Angels are on my mind, just not the kind you are thinking of."  
  
Puzzled, Nadir said, "I am at a loss, my friend."  
  
Erik sighed again, "You remember my loss, do you not?"  
  
"Indeed."  
  
"I lost an angel all those years ago. I know it."  
  
"Such angels are better forgotten, Erik. Even her." As an afterthought, Nadir added, "Especially her."  
  
Erik soaked in the previous part of the conversation, and then explained, "I've tried to forget my angel, but she still haunts my dreams."  
  
"Not again, Erik! Not another dream!" When Erik simply nodded, Nadir exclaimed, "When will this stop? You need to stop blaming yourself!"  
  
Enraged at himself, and his friend, Erik raised his voice, "It was my fault! I should have known better!"  
  
Furiously, Nadir replied, "The past is past! If you dwell on the sorrow of it, you will miss the joy of the present and will lose the hope of the future!" And Erik." Nadir sighed. "The future is your only hope."  
  
Erik responded bitterly, "Tell me, Nadir, how much of a future do I really have left?"  
  
Nadir paused, then replied decidedly, "As much as you make for yourself. Only you can decide."  
  
@}--,- -- ~*~*~*~*~*~ ---,--{@  
  
A/N~ Oooooh we are loving this! Hey here is a major helping hint to any phan for diologue scenes~ grab a friend and pick a plot for the diologue, then role play it. It goes so much smoother, and its much more realistic. Then you can add and edit, and viola! The perfect conversation! *giggles* Much love, Sarah and Kat *Blows a Kiss* 


End file.
